Abigail Marston
|image = |caption = Abigail at Marston Ranch |aka = |gender =Female |location =Captivity, Beecher's Hope |affiliations =Marston Family Bill Williamson Dutch van der Linde Javier Escuella |birth =1877 |status =Deceased |death =1914 (aged 37) |family =John Marston - Husband Jack Marston - Son |weapon = |voice actor =Sophia Marzocchi }} is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. She is the mother of Jack Marston and wife of John Marston. Background Abigail used to ride with the members of the Van Der Linde Gang: Javier Escuella, Bill Williamson, Dutch Van Der Linde, and of course, John Marston. Many in-game conversations suggest that Abigail was a prostitute and that she often slept with all the members of the gang until John got her pregnant. Abigail and John then sought protection for their son, and Abigail, no longer a 'whore', becomes a married woman faithful to her husband. In 1908, John is gravely wounded in a botched bank robbery and left to die by the other members of the gang. John recovers and, seeing it as an opportunity to leave the gang and create a better life for his family, flees with Abigail and Jack. John purchases a farm on Beecher's Hope in West Elizabeth in the northern Great Plains, hoping to establish a homestead. Unlike her husband (who once describes himself as "semi-literate") and son, Abigail cannot read as shown when John receives a letter from Bonnie MacFarlane. She died 1914 and was buried at Beecher's Hope next to her husband John Marston. Red Dead Redemption In 1911, Abigail and Jack are abducted by Edgar Ross and agents of the newly appointed Federal Bureau. John is extorted into seeking out his former comrades throughout New Austin, Nuevo Paraiso and into West Elizabeth before their eventual release. During their time in captivity, Abigail stresses how difficult it was for Jack. She also hints that a guard tried to rape her but regretted that decision and no one tried it again after that. Upon John's return to the ranch, Abigail criticizes him for having left, afraid that he had rejoined the gang. He assures her that that life is over, and things on the ranch return to some level of normality. Several weeks after the reunion the ranch is assaulted by Edgar Ross and a large contingent of U.S. Army soldiers and lawmen. Uncle is killed in the initial assault, with Abigail and Jack fleeing to the barn alongside John. John demands that Jack ride Abigail to safety. John states he will catch up. Accepting the realities of John's imminent sacrifice, Abigail and John declare their love and kiss before John sends the horse out the back door of the barn. John returns to the approaching lawmen, and is shot and killed in a showdown by their overwhelming numbers. Hearing the gunshots cease, Abigail demands that Jack return to the ranch. There they find John's bloodied body. Abigail is seen mourning the loss, and clinging to Jack for support. (Riding back to the ranch is the first time you are able to play as Jack) In 1914, Abigail Marston dies of unknown causes, and Jack buries her on the ranch next to John and Uncle. Details surrounding her death and what happens in the years after the Beecher's Hope showdown are unknown, but players have speculated that she contracted a pulmonary illness, such as tuberculosis. Evidence offered in support of this idea is that Abigail will cough harshly if followed between gameplay missions at the Marston Ranch. Another possible theory leading to her death is depression (over the fact both John and Uncle have passed away). Mission Appearances *The Outlaw's Return (Boss) *Pestilence (Boss) *Old Friends, New Problems (Boss) *The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed Trivia *The name "Abigail" may be a reference to the play, The Crucible, by Arthur Miller. The play involves two characters Abigail Williams and John Proctor being involved in an intimate and taboo relationship; Abigail and John Marston could be alluding to this. *John and Abigail share the same first names as the second President of the United States John Adams and his wife Abigail. Category:Characters Category:Redemption Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Female Characters Category:Marston Family